


Kiss N Tag

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cute, Gen, Kinda fluff, grown men being adorable children is the best thing, mentions of other bois, these boys are just cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Just cute,these boys are





	Kiss N Tag

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even title,i swear.
> 
> So hi,I think Bryce is an angel and just the chill mom-friend and his friendships with Gorilla and Swag are the best.I also wanted fluff in this world cause TOO MUCH SMUT(its not bad but guys plz chill)
> 
> {Also I kinda got a drawing signed by Bryce through my brother cause I didn't go to TwitchCon(for reasons-I would have gone in a heartbeat) so that is my precious now}
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy

*shifter,angel,illusionist and vampire

  
  


“Okay,so let me get this straight”he shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the top of the building, “Are...you trying to fly?”

 

“ _ What do you think,I’m a Vampire,bitch _ ”Dracula sounded way too pleased in his ear.Bryce groaned, “ _ I am a bat _ ”

 

“Aren't you allergic to sunlight or something?”

 

“ _ Day Walker,my boy! _ ”he laughed again as Bryce facepalmed.

 

“How’s he doing?”out of nowhere Gorrilla showed up holding a tray of coffee.

 

“Dracula’s just being Dracula”Bryce sighed as Gorrilla pulled out a cup and handed it to him, “Thanks man”

 

“He needs to cut it out,one of these days someone’s gonna see him and expose us.”

 

“Evan does it all the time,as does Lui”Bryce shrugs as he sips his drink, “Ohm too but people just think he’s Luke’s pet or something”

 

“Dude,you know what I mean”

 

Bryce rolled his eyes, “It could be worse.Someone could find the courses”

 

“You’re not wrong”Gorilla chuckled. The “courses” were giant tubes and ramps with obstacles at varied points.They existed on a plane just different of the one they currently were in.Most kept to the sky,but some took to the ground, “You have an extra com?”

 

Bryce pulled an earpiece out from his pocket with his free hand, “Where’s Satt by the way?”

 

“Off being his usual self somewhere.Would not be surprised if he was robbing somebody right now”Gorilla snorted as he put the device in his ear, “Hey,Drac,I thought we talked about this”

 

“ _ You’re not my mom,Gorilla _ ”Dracula said,from where he was perched.

 

“But she wouldn't have approved of this either”

 

“ _ We didn't have skyscrapers in the 1600s boy _ ”Gorilla looked at Bryce and rolled his eyes.Bryce giggled around his coffee, “ _ Look,I’ll be down in a few,what’s so important today anyway? _ ”

 

“Well why don't you come down and I can tell you now?”Gorilla smirked .That did it. Bryce giggles at the Vampire’s huff before there was the sound of shoes on gravel in their ear then suddenly a blur appears in front of him at a frightening speed,solidifying into Dracula’s pouting human form.

 

“What’s so important that I had to-”Gorilla cuts him off with a sudden kiss that smells like black coffee and bubblegum. Dracula is unprepared.

 

“Hehe”Gorilla giggles before he takes off running. It takes the vampire a moment before he flashed his pearly fangs.

 

“Oh it's on,bitch”Swag takes off after the other man,laughing as well. They pass through what looks like a  veil for a split second and keep going,this time in their true forms.

 

Bryce is left with his coffee. He sighs with a smile and downs the cup.

 

“They’re such idiots”He smiles fondly as he follows his friends through the veil,wings opening on his back, “Wait up guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know,but thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't even know if Kiss Tag is a thing,but i just made it up.its basically tag but you kiss someone and they're it.


End file.
